


a phone call away

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Cas for help on a case and is glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a phone call away

They were in a morgue somewhere in Nebraska. Dean couldn't recall the stupid towns name. All they knew was people were dying in strange, very strange, biblically strange ways. Sam was trying to convince dean to call Castiel.

  
"Just call your damn angel Dean this is his type of problem."

  
"Sam we can handle it, there's no reason to bother Cas." Sam can hear the determination in Deans voice, but he's just not having it. Dean knows from the look Sam gives him he's going to have to call the damn angel.

  
"fine, fine whatever Sam I'll call." Dean grumbles flipping out his cell phone and dialing Cas. Sam smirks triumphantly laughing as Deans half finished sandwich wizzes by his head.

  
"shut your cake hole" he growls as Cas picks up immediately continuing with "not you Cas. We're in Nebraska county morgue somewhere off the interstate" Dean halts in his pacing a rustle of wing and then blue eyes are staring into green ones. Dean nearly throws something at Sam when he hears him start to laugh.

"I'm there." Cas is right there in front of him and Dean knows he should remind him about personal space.

  
Then remind him. " I know." Those blue eyes are still just inches away.

"I think I should hang up now" Deans eyes wander down to Cas's lips as he speaks smirking slightly as Cas leans into the phone to talk.

"yeah." Sam makes a choked sound as Dean and Cas continue staring, Dean absentmindedly throws the wrapper from his dollar menu burger at him.

"okay bye Dean." Dean shivers and snaps the phone shut seemingly pulled out of his trance, he turns to glare at Sam who nearly yelps pointing to the corpse.

"guys we do have a case." Dean walks over and growls quietly in Sam's ear

"you say one word and I'll kill you." Sam sees Cas smile well aware of angel super hearing.

"Dean the case." Cas walks over adjusting his tie swiftly so its too loose and the knot is wrong. Sam smiles as Dean reaches over gently trailing his fingers over Cas's shoulders as he fixes the tie.

" Dude you really need to learn how to tie this thing." Dean mumbles hiding a smile.

"I know how to tie it Dean." he smiles at the noise of disbelief that Dean makes. Dean just barely resists the urge to ask Cas if he wants to have dinner and Sam coughs rudely dragging both of them back to the case..  
..  
Ten minutes later they're leaving the morgue and Sam scowls knowing he's going to wind up crammed in the back of the impala even before Dean opens the passenger side door for Cas. Sam opens his mouth to take a Jab at Dean but the glare he gets reduces his witty words to a simple

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replies never missing a beat as he slides behind the wheel flashing a smile at a confused Cas.

"I do not understand why you two insist on using such profanities as a way of endearment." Dean drives back to the motel and the moment Cas runs off to look around town Sam turns to him.

"am I going to need my own room?" Sam laughs teasingly.

"doubtful Sam he may be hot but that angel couldn't close with a prostitute I'm sure you'll be fine in here." Sam smirks.

"So you do like him." Dean groans and looks up as he hears a faint noise glancing around.

"Of course I like him Sammy, Cas is family." Sam smiles.

"Just admit it you like him like him." Dean teases back

"like him like him what are we 10? He's hot I'd do him." Dean shrugs trying to play it off.

"Dean you'd date him and you kno-" Castiel makes sure he's especially loud when entering even if he'd been just around the corner.

"hello Dean. Hello Sam. It appears Balthazar was messing around again. As you would say we found the nukes." Cas frowns knowing this means he should leave and glances at Dean whose mouth hangs slightly open. Dean stares at Cas trying to will him to stay a pleading word on the tip of his tongue when Sam speaks up.

"you look like you need a break Cas we've got Tv why don't you stay." Cas nods and Sam notices his disappointment as he looks away from Dean who appears to be ordering a pizza..

  
. ..

  
. When theres a knock at the door Sam notices the jealousy in his brothers posture when Castiel announces.

"It's the pizza man." Sam goes to answer the door laughing to himself as he brings the food inside.

"Hey Cas you want some?" Dean offers and Cas smiles.

"Yes I would, you would make a good pizza man Dean." Sam gapes and he would swear he saw Cas wink as Dean choked on his pizza. Sam scowls.

"I really should get my own room." Dean nearly falls out of his chair when Cas responds with,

"yes that would be wise."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic attempt ever and I just started writing please don't hate it.


End file.
